The Lust of Crimson Eyes
by yaminakathy
Summary: Yugi is a sophomore in highschool along with his elder sister as no one likes him as he slowly makes new friends with Joey and Ryou who tell him he looks like the jock of the school Yami will it be love at first site and what is this about a bet on Yugi?
1. Default Chapter

This fic is co-written, by Pharaoh Atemu's Angel and Yaminakathy.  
Contains an Oc.

Plz R&R. No flames Plz.  
  
Disclaimer: Pharaoh Atemu's Angel and Yaminakathy don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 1  
  
Rain, annoying yet calming in a way, though not for the small occupants of a U-haul moving truck. Rain dancing upon the rooftops of cars and the moving truck especially. Signs pass as one in particular comes into view, reading WELCOME TO THE CITY OF DOMINO amethyst eyes darting from the sign as tears fall down a small cherubic face. While pink eyes watch from the side, sadness pulsating through them.  
  
A sigh escaped the occupant's mouths as the pink eye beauty comes into view placing a hand upon her little brother's shoulder.  
  
"Yugichan what's wrong?" she whispers in a comforting manner.  
The little one named Yugi fought the tears as they fell, sighing in defeat, he broke down crying.   
  
"Sissy I miss Mama and Daddy." Yugi whispers as he is pulled into an embrace.  
The addressed girl sighed as she ran her hand through the younger's soft spiky hair.  
  
"Yugichan they're in a better place now and Grandpa will take care of us and besides I'm still here."  
Amethyst eyes stare into her pink ones, tears falling freely as he pulls her into a hug.

" I hope your right Kat."The conversation ceased as the van stopped in front of a yellow and green building with the name Kame Game Shop written in kanji on the side of the building.  
The driver of the van stepped out and opened the passenger door, as the duo stepped out of the car, meeting a pair of wise amethyst eyes.  
  
The owner of the amethyst eyes began to speak in a warm loving old voice. "Well are my favorite grandkids going to stand there in the rain or are you both going to come and give you Grandpa a hug?"  
  
Said owner of the amethyst eyes was the owner of the Kame Game Shop; he was in his usual overalls and white shirt. A top his head was his bandanna, Which fits nicely over his gray hair.  
  
Kat bends down a little since she wasn't that much taller her little brother as she whispered softly in his ear just to reassure him. " Yugi I promise everything will be fine."  
  
The younger looked up at his sister with his innocent amethyst eyes and nodded as they walked over to their Grandpa and gave him a hug.

Soon the impatient mover interrupted the peaceful moment, his looks were hidden in the shadows of the rain, but you could hear him tap his foot in a very annoyed manner. "Ya hurry up so you can get your stuff out of my truck?"  
  
The trio sighed and pulled out of the comforting embrace temporarily as they forgot their loss.  
They began taking turns moving big and small boxes from the moving truck.  
  
The Mutou trio continued to unpack the few boxes that the brother and sister had brought from Kyoto as they all stopped and took a break from the burden of work.  
Tea and Rice balls filling their systems as the conversation of school took form.  
So Kathy you're a sophomore correct?" The elder Mutou asked.  
  
Kathy stared into the elder's amethyst eyes and nodded weakly as she continued to munch on her rice ball.  
  
"Yugi you are a freshman this year right?"  
The small teen stared at Grandpa with wide eyes, as he shook his head no.  
  
"Your not? I thought you were fifteen.

Yugi finished drinking his tea as he sighed. "No Grandpa I'm sixteen and I'm a sophomore as well, due to my IQ scores."  
  
The elder Mutou nodded in understanding as he then remembered something.   
"Yugi I have something for you."Amethyst eyes dance with curiosity as the elder man left the room, returning with a small golden box. Sunlight emitting a glow upon its shiny surface, the eye of Horus embossed within the center.  
Yugi had instantly felt drawn to it, his mind, soul and body yearning for it as though it represented a second lifeline.  
  
Solomon raised a brow as he noticed his grandson's antics; though immediately he looked it over and handed the small teen the box of gold.  
Yugi smiled happily as he shook the box gently as he removed its lid; revealing its contents of broken up puzzle pieces. His mind racing with questions his fascination of puzzles and Egypt taking his mind hostage as he fumbled with a few pieces."Arigatou Grandpa." Yugi whispered as he continued to stare entranced at his relic.  
The old man smiled and nodded as he then turned to Kathy.  
  
"I have something for you as well."The elder girl's pink eyes raised in curiosity as the old man placed an anklet in her small hands.  
A small anklet made of gold, charms depicting the eye of Horus, shining brightly in the sunlight.  
  
"Thank you Grandpa."  
"Your welcome kids, glad to make you both happy."The conversation ceased as Solomon then remembered something."Oh your school uniforms arrived this morning."

The two teens stared wide eyed at the two uniforms held in position, Yugi shrugged an okay and turned to his puzzle as Kathy's jaw dropped at the style of dress for the female.  
"  
  
Solomon had to insist. " But you must Kathy, it's the school uniform for girls."  
Kathy still with her jaw dropped shook her head "No way, its short, why can't I wear the guys uniform?"  
The elder couldn't help but to sweet drop at his granddaughter's antics. " Oh come on, all the girls will be wearing them"  
  
Kathy frowned at this. " No, Please grandpa can I please wear the guys uniform"  
Yugi sighed deeply seeing no end to this seeing how his elder sister wouldn't give. The two looked briefly at each other and turned to their grandpa and gave him the puppy dog face.  
  
The elder couldn't stand the puppy dog faces that his grandkids where giving him and sighed. " Okay, I'll see what we can do."  
The elder got up and called the school to see if there could be an acceptation to the dress code.  
  
As the elder talked Yugi still looking in awe at the golden puzzle pieces simple said. " You owe me Kat"  
Kathy couldn't help but grin a little that showed her glee. " If I can get away from not wear that pathetic excuse for a uniform, I pay you back anyway you want"  
  
Yugi sighed as he continued to fiddle with the puzzle, pink eyes watching him in a manner of curiosity.  
Noticing her adverted gaze the small teen placed the puzzle on the floor as he smiled at her.  
  
"Kat what are you staring at?" He asked as his brow knitted in anticipation.  
"Yugi, what is it I owe you?"  
The small teen ran his hands through his mane of tricolored hair as he blushed.  
  
"Could you help me find a friend or something more if you get my drift?" he asked as the pink tint continued to form upon his cherubic face.  
Kathy smiled as she nodded in response. "Sure little bro, I'll find you someone special."   
  
The smaller of the two pulled his sister into a tight embrace as the elder Mutou returned with a look of tiredness.  
  
"Here you go Kathy." He says as he hands her a uniform only to reveal the girl one again.  
"What happened grandpa?" she asked annoyed.  
"The school said no so unless you can think of an other way to get a guy's uniform your screwed and stuck with this one."  
  
The conversation ceased as the duo continued to sit in silence as the small teen or Yugi continued to work on his puzzle as their grandfather called them to bed.  
  
Yugi curled up in his new bed as his half-complete puzzle lies on his desk, glowing in the moonlight as his dreams are diverted by narrowed crimson eyes and a metaphoric voice.  
  
"Soon Mou hitori no Boku we will meet again."  
Yugi awoke with a start as beads of sweat flowed down his chubby face.  
"What in the name of Ra was that?"  
  
Tbc.  
  
I like. What do you think Pharaoh Atemu's Angel?  
  
I like it lots we make a great team.


	2. chp 2

  
  
Pharaoh Atemu's angel and Yaminakathy don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
Thanks for the reviews.  
Here is the next chapter  
  
Chapter 2  
  
While Yugi was in his dark room going over what had happen, his sister was in her room also surrounded by darkness, except she had a little lamp out with a notebook in hand.  
  
" There is no way I am wearing that." she thumbed angrily as she then grins.  
" Hmmmmmmm. Maybe I can pass for a guy, It could work"  
Kat banged her head on the oak headboard of her bed to think up some more ideas.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi was trying to comprehend what had happen; he gazed at the half-finished puzzle with his amethyst eyes. Something deep down inside of him was telling him to finish the puzzle.  
  
His heart and mind racing, the puzzle calling to him, anger building, crimson eyes clearly in his superior intellect.  
The simple Japanese phrase repeating with the depths of his mind.  
"Utsukushii Aibou."  
  
His eyes widening with wonder and curiosity. Happiness dwelling upon his saddened soul. One thing coming to his determined statured face.  
"I'm gonna complete this puzzle no matter what."  
  
While back with Kathy.  
The teen sat in bed, scribbling down ideas in her journal.  
"Hmm maybe if I steal Yugi's clothes I can get away with it."  
"I mean he does wear almost the same size I do."  
  
While in another part of the town cobalt eyed teen smirked as he sensed the puzzle.  
"Humph, soon pharaoh we will meet soon."  
Yugi continued to stare at his puzzle, tears dwelling upon his face, beads of sweat forming and dripping down his hands.  
  
His determination fueling his late night task.  
Click.  
Determination.  
Click.  
Small hands guiding the ancient puzzle pieces towards the correct slots.  
  
His soul yearning its completion for some strange reason. His small hands carefully retrieve the last piece, the embossed eye of Horus staring into the depths of his shattered soul. Soon the peace was shattered as a knock was heard on the door.  
  
Knock. It was quite and timid  
Yugi turned around towards the door upon hearing it.  
Knock.  
Knock. Again quite and timid and this time close to each other.  
"Come in Kat." Yugi said sleepily, recognizing his sister's knock. Said girl opens the door slowly with a grin.  
  
" What is it?" Yugi asked trying to stay awake.  
"I was wondering, can I- oh wow you did a lot Yugi. Yugi?" Kat looked over to her brother and he was sound asleep. Kat folds back her brother's covers and then move to her brother and gently pulled him over to his bed covering him up.  
  
The following morning came to soon for the teens as they faced their wake up call.  
  
"Yugi, Kat wake up breakfast," Solomon yelled from downstairs. Kathy jumps out of her and walked over to Yugi bedroom.  
  
Kathy just stolen the smaller teens blue school uniform as she raced out of the door, just as Yugi's alarm clock went off.  
  
Amethyst eyes open, half lidded with sleep. Seconds later Yugi stood from his comforting bed and headed towards his mirror as his appearance shocked him.  
  
Sweat beads falling down his face, a pink tinge in his cheeks; a soft moan of pain passing through his mouth as his grandfather walked in.  
  
"Yugi are you alright?" The elder man asked in a worried manner.  
The said teen turned towards his elder and shook his head no. "I feel sick grandpa."  
  
Kathy walked in her little brother's room wearing the awful females uniform that made it look like she was just wearing a shirt.  
  
" Yugi! What happen?!" Kathy said rushing over to her brother's sides.  
"I feel sick sis," Yugi said in a sick tone.  
" Yugi your burning up, you have to lay down, I'll be right back" Kathy said as she rushed to the bathroom.  
  
" Yugi I am going to call the school and tell them you can't come in today," Solomon said as he walked out to call the school.  
As Yugi lay back down Kathy entered with a wash cloth to put over his forehead.  
  
The small teen lies in bed with the wet rag upon his forehead as his grandfather takes Kathy to the high school. Yugi became bored fairly easily as he retrieved his puzzle and continued to work vigorously on it as a metaphoric voice echoed within his intellect.  
  
"Sshh its okay young one I'm here with you."  
  
At school.  
Kathy runs to the bathroom to change clothes before class. And as she comes out of the bathroom she runs into the principle.  
  
"Miss. what are you doing wearing the incorrect uniform?" A strict voice said. " Sorry sir, but I can't wear that thing."  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
"It's degrading sir, plz sir isn't their something I can do to like grant me the exception of wearing this uniform?" "Like" "Umm. I heard the computer software here could use an update, I could update the computer's."  
  
" Hmm, too easy, maybe I will consider if you, update ALL the computer's, write a 10,000 word essay on why you think the female uniform is degrading, school cafeteria duty for two weeks, detention for a week, you have to keep up you grades, no lower then a B, AND join a sport team or cheerleading." the principle says smugly.  
  
-Back with Yugi.  
"Wow this is going faster then I thought, I am almost done, and I'm about to finish this. Wonder what will happen when I finish it. Yes only two pieces left"  
  
The small teen's eyes widening at the site of his almost complete relic tears welling his cherubic face.  
  
Yugi's point of view  
My mind swaying in determination thy heart filling with happiness as each piece is added.  
One feeling coming to mind, determination.  
  
Sickness and sleep constantly taking thy mind hostage from its complete attention, now only two pieces left.  
My hands encircled the second to last piece, the soft gold rubbing against my small fragile hands, the piece calling out to me the spot of its desire in view, carefully its magnetic force draws it in.  
  
Click.  
Happiness flooding thy mind, soul feeling complete, what is this strange feeling?  
One piece left.  
Heart pounding with anticipation, mind racing with thoughts of doubt, though my body had other plans.  
  
My hands moving freely upon there own, encircling the last piece, the eye of Horus gazing into thy soul.  
My stomach full of butterflies as the magnetic forces pulls the piece into the epicenter.  
  
Click.  
Now complete, my efforts gone as this lifeless piece of jewelry of an inverted pyramid glowing a gold aurora.  
Wait a gold aurora?  
  
My mind running into chaos, dizziness and fatigue tolling thy mortal body down, eyes blurring with darkness, haziness taking form as a light forms around my body.  
  
Normal point of view  
The small teen fainted on the floor as a body of his living shadow took form, the all-knowing crimson eyes gazing upon its captor.  
"Thank you young one."  
  
The mysterious person jumps out the window and lands like a cat as he smirks and runs off as something happens with Kathy's anklet.  
  
-Back with Kathy  
"Deal" Kathy, said as a light began to spray around her anklet  
  
Kathy P.O.V  
'What in the, what is this light?!!? Why does it feel like my body is being ripped in two?'  
  
Normal P.O.V  
There was a loud thud as Kathy hit the ground. While the principle was still blinded by the light Kathy's shadow came alive producing a dark replica, that walked coolly off the school grounds.  
  
-Back at the Kame game shop.  
Solomon was running up the stairs to see what the noise was and to see if Yugi was okay.  
  
"YUGI!" he called out seeing his grandson passed out upon the floor. Down the hall the phone begins to ring.  
  
The elder man ran to the phone in desperation as he quickly answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Mr. Mutou, Kathy has fainted in class please come and get her."  
The elder man nods in response as he heads to the car, unaware of the crimson and pink eyes watching from a far.  
  
Solomon arrived to the school to see Kathy lying down in the school nurse room. With help they got her in the car. On the car rid home she open her eyes lazily.  
  
"What happen? Where am I" Kathy said a little freaked out.  
"Calm down Kathy, you passed out so I am taking you back home. We have to hurry to make sure your brother is okay." Solomon replied  
" What happen to Yugi grandpa"  
  
The duo head home in search of the injured Yugi unaware of the other meeting taking form.  
  
TBC.  
I think we did a good job.  
  
Same here as I said in the past we make a good team and have brilliant ideas.  
Its a great chapter /high fives/ 


	3. chp 3

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel and Yaminakathy don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

Chp 3.

The two darks look a-likes somehow wind up meeting at the same location,

the local park.

The one with the pink eyes spoke first. " So we met again,"

Crimson eyes narrow upon the pink eyed guest, recognizing the voice he speaks. "Yes long time no see sister."

The addressed female nodded in response, her eyes flashing with vengeance. "Yes Yami we meet again, five thousand years have passed correct?"

The teen nodded in response as he turned and sighed. "What do you think of your hikari?"

A smirk graced her lips as she turned towards the male. "She looks like a younger version of thy self,"

"I see," the male teen said with another sigh.

" And yours?" the female said looking up to her crimson eyed brother.

" He reminds me of how I look when I was 8," the male said looking down at his sister with his famous smirk.

" What that suppose to mean," the female said in a joking manner.

"Hey I'm just stating the obvious," he replies.

"Back to the point brother, how are we going to deal with the hikaris? We just can't walk right up to them," the female said frowning a little bit.

The addressed male stared contently upon his sister; a hand running through his tri colored mane of hair as he smirked in response.

"We go to there high school and pose as sophomores," The teen's sister stared into deep crimson, a weak yet morbid smile forming upon her tanned stature.

"Great idea, I'll have Bakuchan set the arrangements," with that they set off to find Bakura to set the arrangements.

"Right Yamina," Yami said as he followed his sister.

-At the kame game shop.

"Kathy, what are you doing back from school so soon?" Yugi asked, somewhat still sick but better then this morning.

"Why are you wearing my uniform?" Yugi asked noticing that his sister was wearing his uniform.

" I fainted during school, and I borrowed it, now the printable gave me a list of things to do to be 'allowed' to have and wear my own uniform like yours," Kathy said with a sigh.

"Like?" Yugi asked.

"10,000 word essay on why I think the female uniform is degrading, update the computers software, deation, cafeteria work, keep grades above a b, that basically a sums it up, not much," Kathy said.

"Not much," Yugi said with a laugh

"Right not for the Muto siblings," Kathy began.

"Yep, Yugi the all around genius, and Kathy the computer genius," Yugi said with a laugh.

-Back at the park

Bakuchan we need your assistance," Yamina began as Bakuchan natural arrogance kicked in.

" Why do you two need MY help I am sure the pharaoh is more then capable of doing what he needs with out my help," Bakuchan said scaratically.

"Knock it off Bakuchan, we do need your assticance to enroll us in a high school," Yami said as he tried to remain calm.

" Why should I do anything for you two, I am ever so sure you two are more then witty enough to do it on you own," Bakuchan said slyly.

" Because Bakuchan you remembered the last time you pissed off Yami, do you really want to repeat that," Yamina said trying to hold back Yami from strangling Bakuchan.

The tombrobbers eyes danced with amusement, his face forming an eerie yet frightful smile as he nods in response.

"Oh yes the damned pharaoh did stop me, but seriously what is the reason of going to a mortal's highschool?"

Yami and Yamina sigh in annoyance, their hardened stature faces unreadable as Yamina broke the dead silence.

"Bakuchan its because of our hikari's ,"

The said teen/robber's face falls in amazement, his eyes wide with surprise as the pharaoh and his sister continue to stare upon their adversary.

"The Hikari's are alive?"

The pharaoh nods in response as he frees himself from the confinements of his sister's arms.

"Yes they freed us from the millennium items, and we must find our destinies and gain their trusts, that is the purpose of going to their high school,"

Crimson and indigo met, dominance taking form within each ones gazes, silence taking the moment hostage as the pharaoh's sister once again broke the silence.

"Bakuchan will you aid us in this quest?"

The tomb robber broke contact with his nemesis as he stared into Yamina's pink eyes, nodding in a weak manner.

"Yes for it is essential to meet them if we wish to meet them and fulfill our destinies,"

Yami sports his trademark smirk as he turns from the group, thinking of his chibi hikari.

'Soon little one we will meet in person,'

Tbc. shorter 


	4. Chp 4

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel and Yaminakathy don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Sorry for the wait. Enjoy. No flames Plz.  
Chp 4  
  
"Thank you Bakuchan, see you can be nice when you want to be," Yamina said with a grin as she looked up to Bakura.  
  
"Watch it!" Bakuchan spat as they walked to the high school to Yami and Yamina enrolled into the school.  
  
At the school Yami, and Yamina where asked questions, about age, and what size they wore and for their last name. After that whole ordeal, they where told they would be starting school the next day, with two other students. With that they left the schoolyard.  
  
"Why in the world did you give them my address!" Bakuchan yelled once they where out of the schoolyard.  
  
"Because I don't have one," Yami said with a grin.  
  
At the kame game shop.  
  
"Yugi, Kathy dinner!" Solomon yelled out to the two teens who where in their room.  
Yugi was the first on downstairs, followed by Kathy rubbing her fingers.  
"What is wrong Kathy?" Solomon asked.  
"10,000 word essay on the computer," Kathy said with a sigh.  
"What's for dinner grandpa?" Yugi said with a chirp.  
" Well, since what has happen today, it is chicken soup," Solomon said with a laugh.  
The two teens laughed along too.  
Together they enjoyed their dinner.  
"Well, don't forget you two have school tomorrow, so early to bed no staying up late tonight," Solomon said as he picked up the empty soup bowls and putting them in the dish washer.  
"Yes Grandpa," the two said rushing upstairs to be the first to get into the bathroom.  
  
The duo fought over the bathroom, the sounds of anger, hair pulling and taunting taking form as the elder Mutou became annoyed, marching up the stai rs to end the commotion.  
  
Upon hearing the stomping of their grandfather, the duo immediately stopped their actions and raced off to their bedrooms, each finding a note from someone mysterious lying upon their beds.  
  
Yugi's room /his point of view/  
I had just entered my room, ready for bed as a black note and red rose catch my attention, a blush forming upon my face as I think of who sent me this letter of love? Without hesitation I lift the rose, sniffing it elderly as I read the note from my secret captor.  
  
_Dear Yugi,  
I have been watching you for awhile, your small form intriguing me, your amethyst eyes melting my heart, I long to meet you please let me know if you are interested in receiving love from me as I know what it feels like to feel unappreciated and alone in the darkness.  
  
Hope to meet you soon little hikari, sincerely Darkness._  
  
The end of Yugi's point of view.  
  
The small teen continued to blush as he reread the letter continuously, only to fall asleep with the rose and note in hand, a very cute expression upon his face as this moment took place as crimson eyes watched him from beyond the view of his window, a smirk among the captors face as he retreated into the shadows.  
  
"Well it seems this might be easier than I thought it would be, see you soon Yugi."  
  
With Kathy in her room  
  
Kathy had just entered her room; ready for bed as she a note from some one unknown on her bed, curiously she opens the letter and reads aloud.  
  
_Dear Kathy,  
I have been watching you little one. Your being is astounding for some like you. Standing up for yourself, and seeing that you are wise and forceful. I love that in a person. I would love to know you better; I know how it is dealing being put down and being an outcast, how it feels the world is against you, and you fighting against the world. I know we would go great together.  
Forever yours.  
The mysterious king.  
Xoxo_  
  
Kathy p.o.v  
I can't believe this. It's a love letter, but who could it be from? It does sound like we have a lot in common. Am I blushing? After I put the note down for a second I notice something a yellow rose on my desk.  
  
I pick up the fragile rose it smells sweet, and freshly cut, but didn't yellow stand for a secret admire?  
  
End Kathy p.o.v  
The female reread the letter countless times while holding the rose; Sleep soon filled her tired mind as she fell into a peaceful slumber. A dark figure looked in from Kathy's window with a smile.  
  
"Always so mysterious little one, I love that, soon we shall meet," with that the figure disappeared.  
  
Tbc.  
Cool. Can't wait to see what we can come up with next.


	5. chp 5

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel and Yaminakathy don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
Chapter 5  
  
As the duo slept, they both suddenly bolted up with a thought. 'How did the letter get in my room?'. It was a scary thought now that they realized it. Some one might have climbed up through their window. As a precaution they both got up and locked their windows before falling asleep again.  
  
The next day.  
  
The bright morning sun and a call for breakfast greeted the young teens, as they sleepily raised themselves from their beds to eat.  
  
Eventually, they made there way downstairs where cold cereal waited for them.  
Yawning, the duo headed downstairs, completely unaware of their surroundings as they watch their elder motion towards the table.  
  
"Yugi, Kat, hurry up and eat breakfast so that you two can get to school on time."  
  
The said teens nodded as they slumped into their chairs, staring contently in an almost cryptic manner upon the now soggy breakfast item.

Grandpa watched the duo, as he became worried.  
  
"Kids what's wrong?"   
  
Pink and Amethyst eyes met elder wise violet eyes, questions clearly visible within them as Kathy decided to break the ice.   
  
"Nothing grandpa, just a long night."  
  
The elder man sighed in an annoyed manner as he dismissed the duo.  
Yugi sighed in relief as he dashed upstairs, silently praying.  
  
'I hope I can meet you my secret lover.'  
  
Meanwhile at the home of Bakura  
  
"Yami get your royal butt out of bed now!"   
  
The muffled voice of the pharaoh's sister echoed from behind a locked door.  
  
No reply was heard as the darkness continued to sleep on, yet unknown to him another voice echoed in unison with his sisters.  
  
"Hey pharaoh no baka, get your sorry butt out of bed or I will make out with your hikari."  
  
As if the domino effect had just taken place, the pharaoh bolted up, his eyes flashing with vengeance and anger, as he stand s, oblivious to the golden eye of Horus dormant within the epicenter of his forehead.   
  
His door opened, swinging on its hinges as his flaming crimson eye met those of the tomb robbers.  
  
"Bakura do you wish to spend the rest of your existence in the shadow realm or that crusaded ring?"  
  
Yamina stared wide-eyed upon the said tomb robber, her gaze falling as she began to giggle lightly.   
  
"Good one bro."  
  
Yami smiled as he high fived his Sis, only to realize that he had school.  
  
"Hey meet you both in five minutes for school k?"  
  
Fine," both Yamina and the tomb robber said. After a long 5 minutes they made there way to school in the schools uniform.  
  
It was a silent walk when they finally arrived at school. They checked into the front office to get their class schedules. Once they got them, they headed to there first class, just to seconds before their hikari's walk into the same class room as they were headed towards.  
  
"Class today we have five new students, go ahead introduce yourselves" the teacher said.  
  
"Well I am Yugi Mutou."  
  
" And I am Kathy Mutou."There was snickering in the back about how short the two were.  
  
'Oh Ra this is gonna be a hard life having to deal with this again.' Yugi thought to himself as he felt Kathy squeeze his hand in reassurance.  
  
"Okay you two take seats in the back of the room." The teacher instructed.  
  
Without hesitation, the duo headed to their designated seats as they continued to hear the continuous whispers of their odd and yet exotic looks.  
  
The teacher then motioned towards the door as three other students entered the room.  
  
"Class please welcome, Yami, and Yamina Moto, and Bakura."  
  
The three entered the room as everyone stared upon the students; jaws dropping as they met their gazes with Yugi, Kathy and a student named Ryou.  
  
A slender blonde stood from his seat as his honey colored eyes flashed towards the trio as he screamed and whistled."Whoa you guys look just like those runts in da back."  
  
The teacher snapped as he hit the blonde on the head with her pointing stick.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, sit down and stop mouthing off about your peers or face a weeks worth of detention."  
  
The said blonde rolled his eyes as he fell to his seat and pouted.  
  
TBC.  
  
Wow. We did a great job right Pharaoh Atemu's Angel?  
  
-- I think we did good on this one. 


	6. chp 6

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel and Yaminakathy don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 6

Joey fell into his seat as he pouted, never changing his annoyed glare from Yugi and Kathy as he then began to stare upon Yamina and Yami.

The said teens smirked as they headed towards the back of the room, hoping to join their hikaris as Joey ceased them within their steps.

"Hey you two don't sit with the midget losers, sit over here with me." Joey said to the two tall new comers.

The pharaoh flashed his eyes upon Yugi, meeting his amethyst jewels as he fell into a daze.

With a stern voice Yami replied "No, I think we well sit with the ones you so rudely call 'midget losers."

Yugi and Kathy where close enough to her what the new students had said. Yugi still looked upon Yami, as they were both lost in a daze.

" You hear that Yugi?" Kathy whispered and sighed as no response was received from her brother.

Yami and Yamina made it to their seats near the hikaris as Kathy laid her eyes on the white hair teen named Bakura.

The white haired albino also known as Bakura gazed deeply into pink irises; lust and love clearly written within his view as Kathy's cheeks began to envelope a light rose tinted color.

'Heh, I have her blushing.' my idea is working out perfectly.' Bakuchan thought as he smirked deviously.

While back with Yami and Yugi's staring contest.

Their staring contest was ended by the yelling of the teacher.

"Yami, do you mind taking your seat so we can begin today lessons?" the teacher yelled.

This caused Yami's eyes to narrow into a frowning glare as he sat down.

'He is so hot when he…wait did I just say hot!' Yugi thought to himself.

Kathy and Yugi spent the rest of their morning class with a happy grin on their faces along with a daydream look in their eyes.

'I love his white hair.' Kathy thought as Bakura continued to gaze deeply into her eyes.

While with Yugi

'I wonder what Yami would look like in tight leather? Did I just think that, no bad thoughts Yugi.'

The lunch bell rang as Kathy and Yugi raised from their seats after the mad flow of school kids running to the cafeteria.

Slowly they walked up to there fellow new comers.

"D-D-Do y-you w-want t-to have l-l-lunch with u-us?" they asked, fear and nervousness in their voices.

The said darkness's smirked upon the little one's antics as Yami spoke up for them. "Sure we would love to."

The lights smiled and blushed a little at the answer.

" I saw a tree outside this morning that looks like a good spot to eat," Kathy said quietly but loud enough for others to hear.

" Yeah, let's eat there," Yugi cheered as the hikari's brought the darks to the area they were speaking of.

It was a little into their lunch when Kathy jumped up.

"Oh no! I am very sorry to have to leave, but I have to go work in the cafeteria." Kathy mumbled as she ran off to the cafeteria leaving her lunch behind.

Yamina raised a brow as her hikari left.

" What is with that brother?"

The pharaoh snapped out of his daze as he smirked.

Yugi piped in before Yami could say anything.

" Kathy has to work in the cafeteria for awhile because she got in trouble for wearing the wrong uniform, so she has to do some tasks before she is off the hook."

After Yugi had explained he sat and looked at his food in dead silence.

The silence was cut short as Bakura entered the scene as he approaches the pharaoh.

"Hey Yami get over here."

Yami got up with a deep sigh and approached Bakura

. " What do you want?" Yami said slightly annoyed.

The white haired man smirked as he pulled the pharaoh over.

"Hey Pharaoh I have a preposition for you."

Yami rolled his crimson eyes as he shook his head.

"Well what is it?"

"Well my comrades and I couldn't help but notice your gaga eyes over little Yugi so we wanted to ask you to enter this bet of ours."

" What is the bet tomb robber, im game" Yami said trying to hide his feelings towards Yugi so it wouldn't seem Bakura was right.

The addressed man smirked deviously as he replied.

"Joey, Tristan and myself challenge you to ask the shrimp out and date him and steal his first kiss before the end of the year without him knowing

The pharaoh sighed as he heard the last bell ring.

'Well I guess I better ask Yugi out on a date.'

Tbc

Wow. I think this was a very nice and good chapter. Tange: I agree, we did a great job and sorry for the wait on this chapter and please review.


	7. chp 7

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel and Yaminakathy don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Okay in the last chapter when we said last bell, it wasn't the last bell, but more of the late bell for classes that stay later then the rest okay? It is still lunchtime.

Chapter 7

Yami approached Yugi as he was still in his spot under the tree.

" Hey Yugi can I ask you something?" Yami asked as he tried to remain calm.

The addressed teen stopped in his tracks and looked upon Yami. " Yes Yami?"

"Willyougooutwithme?" Yami mumbled way too fast also glad for the time being his sister was away.

"What the!?, I couldn't understand you, and why are you blushing?" Yugi asked as he notice the red tint forming on Yami's cheeks.

"Will you go out with me?" Yami said again.

The small teen blushed upon reaction of the said question as he felt his mind run wild.

'Yami asked me out, oh my god, my dreams are coming true, the leather claud god asked me out.' Yugi thought.

Yami tapped his foot impatiently as he awaited his doppelganger response.

"Yugi?, hello earth to little one?"

The addressed teen jumped in a startled manner from his seat as he gazed upon his other. "Sorry for zoning out like that Yami, and yes I would love to go on a date with you."

The crimson eyed teen mentally cheered as he pulled the little ones petal soft hand into his own, placing a small chaste kiss upon it as he smirked.

"Thank you Yugi, how about Friday at seven?"

Yugi nodded speechlessly as he watched the other smile.

"Alright, Friday at seven, I will see you then, little one."

With that said the leather claud teen walked gracefully away to find Bakura.

'Someone up there really likes me today' Yugi mused to himself as he dug into the rest of his lunch.

Yugi was dreamily zoned out for most of lunch as his sister and yamina took a seat down by him.

"Finally I can eat." Kathy said happily as she continued to eat her lunch she had left behind

" Yugi? Earth to Yugi, what got you into such a nice mood?" his sister mused.

" Yami asked me out." Yugi said dreamily.

" Oh wow so soon too" Kathy said happily aware that her brother didn't really care about the opposite sex that way.

Meanwhile Yami was on a hunt as after he had asked Yugi he planned to pull the same thing with Bakura. Yami found Bakura eating with his gang under a tree near the front of the school. Yami motioned for Bakura to get his butt over to where he stood.

" What do you want?" Bakura asked in a rather angry notion as he made his way over to Yami.  
" I too have a bet for you." Yami said deviously.

The albino smirked as he rolled his cobalt eyes. "Oh really, well what is your proposition pharaoh no baka?" Bakura taunted.

The said once ruler smirked upon his comment. "I challenge you to the same bet as you placed myself under, only with my little ones sister Kathy."

The white hair once tomb robber's eyes widened as he thought upon the person of his affections, Kathy.

"Heh, I will steal her first kiss pharaoh, before you even have the chance to get closer to your midget."

Yami felt his anger rising as his once crimson eyes blazed to the color of fire engine red.

"First off he isn't a midget and he is already melting in my presence and is blushing everytime I hardly stare at him, beat that baka."

With that said, the once pharaoh smirked as he stalked off.

' Oh but I already have pharaoh no baka, she need only to look upon me and blush,' the albino thought to himself as he walked back to his gang.

The bell for lunch to end sounded soon after as students returned to their boring classes. Yugi and Yami walked into class together, earning looks from the other students but they shrugged it off because they didn't care. Kathy followed soon after but was stopped by Bakura.

" Hey," he said cautiously.

Kathy couldn't resist blushing. " Hey Bakura."

" I was just wondering if you would go out with me?" he asked.

Kathy froze and sort of went into her own world 'HE ASKED ME OUT!!. Wow'

There was a short pause before Kathy happily agreed to go out with Bakura.  
Yamina had over heard the conversation as she walked up into class. When she passed by her brother as she uttered a few short words " After class we need to talk dear brother."

Yami sighed as he watched his sister pull his aside.

"What do you wish to speak of sister?" he asked.

The addressed female sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What is this business of making bets with Bakura on my hikari and yours as well?"

The male's eyes widened in shock " You know of this?!" he managed to say.

"No duh, I have my ways, don't you know the damage this can cause, it could cause them to hate you guys, Got that, you'll be luck if they will forgive you."

"Yamina, you know by now that I can't turn down a challenge no matter the consequences."

" Fine then dear brother play your lil game, just pray to Ra that you hikari will forgive you and if he hears a word of this lil bit." Yamina said wittily as she stalked sighed.

The pharaoh sighed as he walked towards his desk with a smug look on his face.

Then, finally the bell rang signaling that the teens could leave the prison that the adults called school. The kids rushed out of the building to the open air.

" So Yugi, should we head home? Or check out and see if there is a sweet shop near by?"

Yugi smiled widely as he jumped up and down. "Yes lets go to the sweet shop, I want strawberry pocky!"

Kathy could laugh at the young ones action. Suddenly they heard laughter behind them. It was Yami and Yamina.

" You don't mind if we come with you two?" Yami asked seeing the little one's blush as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder giving Yugi a nice hug.

"Sure." Yugi chimed in an excited manner.

They where in luck to find a small candy store on the corner of the street. For the time it was empty but it was lined with every candy any kid could think off. Our quartet soon bought what they came for before leaving the store as Yugi smiled very happily as he worked on his third pocky.

Yugi sighed inwardly as he felt the sugary goodness of the pocky take its effect.  
'Tonight is going to be along night, I can't wait for our date.'

With that thought accounted for, the little light of the pharaoh walked into his room, thinking of his leather claud crush.

Tbc.


	8. chp 8

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel and Yaminakathy don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Snow. White, and fluffy, representing nothing but purity. Yet to Yugi Mutou, this was the least of his worries or thoughts as he sloshed through the frozen water as one person entered his mind, Yami. His cheeks tinged in pink as he continued his usual route home.

'I cant believe tonight is my first date and with Yamikun.'

Yugi could just image how perfect it would be. Him and Yami alone. Yugi just couldn't wait as then a thought came over him. 'What am I to wear to on our date!!?' Yugi thought in a panic. His thoughts continued to rush through his intellect as he ran through his clothing options.

"Leather? Jeans?, what, and oh god I sound like a girl worrying about my outfit, maybe I should have Kat, pick it out for me."

Though his attention was diverted as he was splashed with snow by a passing car, a nice black Mustang , which stopped in front of him, revealing none other than Yami.

Yami looked upon Yugi. His eyes grew in size as he noticed that his light was covered with brown snow. Also upon examination he could see the red blush marks on his lights face. Yami walked up to Yugi and simply asked, " Would you like a ride home Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes doubled in size.

'Oh my gosh, Yami is actually offering me a ride home!?' he thought, only then to blush as he nodded. "Yes I would like that Yami-kun." The addressed teen smiled as he helped his light into the passenger seat of his mustang as he then jumped into the front seat and started the car, heading off as he questioned the teen.

"Hey Yugi, you live in the Kame Game shop right?" Yugi nodded as the darkness smiled. "Good, just wanted to make sure I knew where to pick up my angel tonight."

Yugi blushed upon hearing this. 'He called me his angel' he thought to himself. Yami smirked as he saw how red Yugi's cheeks were becoming. The ride to his angel's house ended to quickly for him as they were now parked in front of the Kame game shop.

' Awww where here already; Yugi thought to himself. He turned to the driver's side to thank Yami when he noticed Yami wasn't there. A breath of cold air hit him as he realized Yami had the door open for him.

"Need a hand my angel?" Yami asked with an actual smile. Yugi's blush' only darkened to a shade that almost resembled the darkness' crimson eyes, though the small teen smiled as he accepted the others hand gingerly.

"Thank you Yami-kun." he said, only to receive a small affectionate kiss on his cheek.

"No problem my little angel, I will see you tonight, and hopefully you will have recovered from that nasty snow that has tainted yourself." Yami said as he helped Yugi walk towards his front door. Yugi nodded.

" I look forward to it Yami-kun" Yugi said as he waved goodbye to Yami as he went inside the door.

It wasn't long after Yugi closed the door that he heard the sound of the car engine take off. Foot steeps could be heard coming down to the door. It was Kathy. "Yugi you're red as a tomato, what happened that made you blush so much?" Yugi snapped up from his dazed manner as he blinked, meeting the pink eyes of his sister.

"Uhm, well its uh, Yami-kun, he gave me a ride and oh yeah I need your help finding an outfit for the date tonight." Kathy blinked in a confused manner.

"You need my help to find an outfit for your date, well okay." Kathy said with a helpful smile. The duo proceeded up to Yugi's room where Kathy helped pick out an outfit for Yugi. It was 10 minutes later when she had laid out an outfit that could be good for her little brothers date, it consisted of a black T-shirt, leather pants, with a belt that hung loosely on his slim waist, a black studded choker, a black arm band, and some pointed leather shoes.

"I think this will do nicely brother." Yugi smiled as he nodded in an improving manner.

"I agree, thank you Kat." He said as he hugged his sister.

"Now I will look so good for my Yami-kun." Kathy laughed as her brother hugged her.

"No problem Yugi, and yes I think Yami won't be able to keep his eyes off of you tonight," Kathy said with a smirk as a blush crept upon her brother's face.

"You think so Kat?" Yugi mange to glimpse at the clock

" Where did the time go, Yami will be here in an hour! Yugi yelled in a panic state of thinking.

Yugi began to panic as he threw on his chosen outfit.

Kathy came back into the room with something in her hand. "Yugi come, here, I need to add some eyeliner to complete the look and don't give me that look trust me it will look great." Kathy said as she convinced her brother to let her put it on. Right when she was done the doorbell rang.

"Its seems your date has arrived Yugi."

A loud knock on the door echoed throughout the small game shop as Yugi felt his heart flutter.

'Oh Ra, Yami is here." Kathy couldn't help but laugh at her brother nervousness. Yugi nodded as he breathed and sighed inwardly.

"Alright I am ready." so with that said, the teen opened the door to reveal his leather clad god of a date ;Yami.

" Well my angel, are you ready for tonight?" Yami asked with a smirk as he led Yugi to the car. Like before he helped Yugi into the car before he him self got into the car.

'I'm so nervous, I wonder where we are going..?' Yugi thought to himself.

Yugi's question was unanswered as Yami jumped into the car, and started it and began to drive off with only one thought on his mind; getting Yugi's first kiss.

Tbc


End file.
